


The plan

by GenieInaBottlexx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Boy Jughead Jones, F/M, He's good later on, Jughead Jones in Love, Jughead is a jerk at the start, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieInaBottlexx/pseuds/GenieInaBottlexx
Summary: He was not pleased to find out that his father was in a relationship with some north side woman. No, he was seething with anger.But he has plans. Plans to drive the woman away. Plans involving the concerned woman's very own daughter.And Jughead Jones is nothing if not determined to get whatever he wants.( Where Jughead decides that the only way to drive away Alice Cooper from his dad, is to corrupt that innocent, blonde daughter of hers)
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II (minor), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

> Jughead had been beyond pissed at the piece of news his father had delivered to him that morning. He knew that there had been a reason as to why he’d moved out the trailer he had always shared with his old man, and into the apartment on the first floor of the Wyrm. FP Jones was barking crazy.
> 
> He’d known for a while that his father had been shacking up with some woman, and it hadn’t really bothered him. After his mother had left them when he was in his teens, he’d gotten used to the women his dad brought home and usually turned a blind eye to his activities. But it _had_ bothered him, when his father had turned up at his apartment that morning and announced that the woman he had been seeing, was a woman from the north side of Riverdale. Now, that had definitely riled him up. Worse, he was apparently serious about her and she was going to come to the Whyte Wyrm with her daughter that evening and they’d have a nice little get together.
> 
> He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten that angry at his father. If there was one unspoken rule that had been established within the serpents, then it was that no one was to be associated with anyone from the north side. The north siders were nothing but a bunch of stuck-up, hypocritical snobs who loved to flaunt their luxuries and privileges around and it had taken years of hard work on the part of people from the south side, to create a respectable and fairly well-to-do life for themselves and the north siders had done everything in their power to prevent that. Having himself been the Serpent King at one point, Jughead had expected his father to have more sense than going after some woman in pristine pencil skirts and heels and ignore the struggles his people had gone through because of those very people. In Jughead’s eyes, all north siders were the same and he wasn’t going to let his father ruin the serpent legacy by including one of their kind into their community.
> 
> So, as he’d stewed in his anger throughout the day, cursing at his father and his lust riddled mind and giving his men a hard time at work, he had come up with an idea. At the back of his mind, he knew it was dumb and childish, but the idea of a prissy, uptight woman becoming a part of his family was repulsive enough for him to not think too much into it. Tonight, he was going to sow the seeds of chaos and watch things go up in flames.
> 
> The raven haired boy stood near one of the pool tables, taking a drag from his cigarette and watching his father like a hawk as the time for meeting his father’s paramour neared. He’d given himself a pep talk in his bathroom a while ago and gone over all kinds of flirty lines he had ever used or heard in his life. He was going to need everything if he wanted things to work his way.
> 
> His father had told him that the northside woman he had been seeing, had a daughter a little younger than him. The girl had finished college quite recently and was the apple of her mother’s eye and had just started working at the family newspaper with her mother. She was to join them tonight and Jughead had decided that the only way out of his predicament, was to charm the pants off the girl. His plan was simple. He was an attractive man and while he was no playboy, he knew how to play his cards right to get a woman interested in him. The fact that he was the Serpent King, rode a mean bike, and had tattoos on his arms and back, made him the quintessential bad boy that people wanted to get involved with. And from his personal experience, especially the prim, stuffy kind. He had an inkling that like everyone from the northside, the girl would be an uppity, too-good for the world kind of person and if he managed to get into her pants and shove her a little into the dark side, he was sure her equally prissy mother would throw a fit and leave his father alone for good. He’d get to have a romp with a north side princess too in the bargain and while that was an extremely primitive way of thinking, it wasn’t like he was going to force anyone into anything or give her any false promises of love. He intended to keep things purely carnal with her complete consent. It was a win-win situation according to him.
> 
> As the clock struck 7, he watched as his fathers' phone lit up and the man quickly typed something onto the screen before he walked towards the entrance of the bar. He had no idea as to why his father would invite his stuck up date to a dingy, gang-banger's bar, but whatever suited him he guessed. As his father neared the entrance, a blonde woman stepped through it. Her hair was so blonde that Jughead couldn’t help but scoff at the way it stood out amidst the dark and grungy interior of the bar. She was just the way he had expected her to be. Shoulder length hair curled at the around her shoulders so it framed her face perfectly. Subtle makeup adorned her face and as predicted, she was wearing a pastel pink pencil skirt, along with a silky white blouse and pink stilettos. She couldn’t be more out of place in the south side, even if she tried.
> 
> The woman went ahead and hugged his father, and he was so busy narrowing his eyes at the joyful laugh his father gave her as he hugged her back, that he didn’t immediately notice the girl that had walked in behind the woman. But as his eyes landed on her, he was a little taken aback. Sure, he had expected a prissy north side princess, but he hadn’t thought she would be this pretty. The girl was clearly the woman’s daughter, with the same blonde hair and the same face shape and all. Just, unlike her mother, her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a light pink cardigan and blue jeans, her feet encased in beige kitten heels. As he watched the girl shake his father’s hand and give him a polite smile, his eyes raked over her form and Jughead smiled appreciatively. His target was way more attractive than he had imagined and this was going to be way too much fun for him.
> 
> And so, as his father gestured to him to come over and join them, he put on his best fake smile, snubbed the remainder of his cigarette into an ash tray nearby and sauntered over to the clueless bunch of people.
> 
> Within 20 minutes of his introduction to Alice Cooper, Jughead wanted to bang his head onto the table in frustration. Maybe bang his father’s head too, to force some sense into him. The woman had talked endlessly about the lack of green juice centers in Riverdale and how it impacted the health of young people who ended up eating junk food all the time, for ten minutes straight. In between, she had inserted several anecdotes about her beloved daughter and her accomplishments and then swiftly moved onto some story she was writing for her paper. Jughead had fought hard to not roll his eyes into the back of his skull, as he heard her talk about her privileged people issues and instead smiled at her every once in a while, to show her that he was paying attention to her.
> 
> Her daughter on the other hand, was what he found to be interesting. Betty, as she’d introduced herself, or Elizabeth, as her mother had called her on every instance, seemed sweet and shy, as she sat quietly to his right on the round table. She spoke only when spoken to and had visibly flushed every time her mother had gushed about her achievements, biting her lower lip and scrunching her eyebrows in embarrassment. _Oh, how Jughead wanted to bite that pink lip for her._
> 
> The girl oozed innocence and wasn’t the uppity northside princess he had expected her to be. Her mother was, but the girl was just simple and nice and Jughead ached to do not so sweet things to her as he watched her giggle at something his father had said. He had almost second guessed his plan for a while then and even wondered if she'd be into having flings, but let that thought rest. He'd find that out pretty soon anyway. But the fact that she may not be snarky and hard to chase, relived him a little. Corrupting Alice Cooper’s innocent little daughter was definitely going to make the woman loose her mind and he was sure that there was no way she’d want to stay with his father after that. If this was a comic, Jughead would be rubbing his hands together in glee as he’d cackle like a villain.
> 
> It was a little after 10 pm, that the party decided to disband. Alice Cooper had loosened up a little after a few drinks and although her topics of conversation had remained mundane, she seemed less stiff than before. The woman had even gone for a dance with his father at some point.
> 
> As the four walked out of the bar, Alice had her arm wrapped around FPs while he whispered something into her ear and she giggled. Jughead visible cringed at their actions as he and Betty trailed behind the two of them and he could practically feel the nervousness emanating from her as she nervously hugged her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. They’d made small conversation a few times that night and he’d learnt that she was 22 years old, loved being a journalist, was very much single and had the sweetest laugh he’d ever heard. She’d blushed prettily when he told her that and he hadn’t been able to help the smile that made its way to his lips.The two had hit it off at some point in the night, after discovering their shared interest in murder mystery novels and movies, gushing about their favourites and discussing the movies that were going to hit the theatres soon. 
> 
> As they neared the parking lot, FP turned around with a wide smile on his face. “ Jug, Alice and I are going back to the trailer for some wine and cheese. You’ll drop Betty home?”
> 
> Jughead raised an eyebrow at that. He definitely didn’t mind, but he was surprised that Alice would be okay about sending her daughter home with a near stranger. But apparently she was, as she smiled and nodded at him, and who was he to deny the opportunity to get some alone time with the pretty blonde girl standing beside him,
> 
> He muttered a “ Yeah, sure, ” and with that, he watched his father and Alice walk towards what he assumed was Alice’s car and drive off. Turning to Betty, he made a sweeping gesture with his arm and led her to his truck.
> 
> Getting into the seats, he waited for her to buckle up, before starting the engine and driving down the road towards her house. They drove in silence for a while, with her giving him instructions every once in a while and it was after a few minutes, that he heard her voice breaking the silence.
> 
> “So, Jughead, you work at the Whyte Wyrm?” She’d clearly noticed the ease with which he had interacted with the servers and bar tenders and the other people at the bar and probably assumed that he himself worked there.
> 
> He chuckled at her question. “No, not really. I own the Wyrm.”
> 
> She turned to him then, her pretty bambi eyes clearly showing her surprise. She clearly hadn’t thought of that possibility and it irked him a little.
> 
> “What? Didn’t expect a South Side Serpent to have enough money to own an establishment?” He couldn’t stop the comment before it came tumbling out of his mouth and cursed himself for sounding like a jackass when he turned his head to look at the hurt expression on her face. A small frown forming on her face, as she looked down to her lap and fiddled with her fingers nervously.
> 
> “ I- I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that you look so young and , and I was surprised that someone this young owned his own bar and all.” She stuttered out an explanation, clearly distraught at the comment he had made and he felt his heart soften at her words. He really didn’t have to jump to the worse possible conclusion. His prejudice against the north side didn’t have to apply to the sweet girl sitting on his passenger seat and he promised himself that he’d try to keep it out of the way when interacting with her in the future.
> 
> “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. The Establishment was actually owned by my grandfather and then passed down to me. So it’s not really my accomplishment. I own my own Bike shop though. That’s all mine.” He flashed her a proud smirk and she looked up with a smile of her own. Her frown now gone and her sweetness made his gut clench.
> 
> They made small talk as they reached her house on Elm street, with him telling her more about his bike shop and the serpents. She was very curious about how the gang worked and he happily answered all her questions, feeling giddy about the interest she showed.
> 
> But they soon reached their destination, and as he parked at the side of the road before the big white house with the red door, he watched her unbuckle her seat belt and place her hand on the door handle, waiting for her to open the door before he could ask for her number. He’d noticed that she was interested in him, if the way her doe eyes sparkled and her pupils dilated every time she looked at him, or the way her body leaned towards him whenever she turned her attention to him, were any indication. And just because she seemed nice, he wasn’t going to let his father drag her and her mother into their life. A north sider was a north sider no matter what, and he was determined to go through with his plan. He couldn’t wait to watch her unravel under his ministrations.
> 
> And as Betty got out of the truck and turned to look at him with her wide green eyes, he leaned across the mail console and flashed his most charming smile at her.
> 
> “So, Betty. I was wondering if I’d be lucky enough to get your number?”
> 
> He watched as she bit her lip, nodded, and then typed her number and name into his phone when he gave it to her, before whispering a soft "bye" and disappearing into her house. He'd crossed the first step, and he couldn't help the happiness bubbling in his chest. Happiness that he didn't realize was more about being able to get closer to the blonde girl, than about getting closer to achieving his plan.
> 
> Now that his father had introduced Alice Cooper to him, his interactions with her and her daughter had increased. Within a few weeks he’d spotted the elder Cooper woman at his father’s trailer a couple of times, the two women had been to the Wyrm twice more and the four of them had gone for a dinner at one of the fancy restaurants in Riverdale. While he wasn’t a fan of Alice and had wanted to dash away every time, he had definitely appreciated the time with Betty. It had become a regular feature that Alice would stay back with FP after such gatherings and Jughead would drop Betty home. They’d grown a little closer over the conversations they’d have during the car rides and the texts they had begun to exchange since their first meeting at the Wyrm. He found himself texting her random photos that he took when he saw something interesting and at times eagerly waiting for her response, or for her to send him details of some new news article she was working on. It was fun getting to know her and he didn't want to put much thought beyond it. He still had his plan to work on.
> 
> It was almost a month later, that he began contemplating the course of action as he drove up to her house after another family meet up, He hadn't made a move on her yet because he'd been taking things slow. That hadn't been his initial intention. He'd meant to quickly get done with things and get the Coopers out of their lives, but Betty wasn't the kind that would jump into bed with him on their first meeting, or even the second or the third, so he knew that things would be slow. And surprisingly, he was okay with that. He was okay with texting her and dropping her home. But with the way they were around each other, he knew things would get heated eventually. He'd seen the way her pupils dilated when she saw him, and the pretty blush that adorned her cheek every time he complimented her or the way it felt like an electric current went through his body whenever they had the slightest skin-to-skin contact. He knew she felt it too, if the way her eyes widened and her lips parted every time that happened, were anything to go by. It was during such moments, that he had wanted to take her lips between his and kiss her fiercely, or to push her up against the nearest wall or table and watch her fall apart under him. But thus far, he had kept it in his pants and smiled up at her instead and distracted himself with a conversation.
> 
> He wanted to ask her out that night. All their interactions had been around their parents and he liked the thought of getting some alone time with her. It didn't have to be sexual. He'd be happy just talking to her. And as he considered if it was the appropriate time to ask her go out with him, he watched her turn the handle of truck and step onto the curb. He expected her to say her goodbye as she usually did, before he posed her with the question lingering on his mind. 
> 
> But what he hadn’t expected was when she turned around and then looked at him hopefully.
> 
> “Would you like to come up for some coffee?”
> 
> Suddenly out of breath, he tried to hold back his surprise at the turn of events and how he felt unprepared that his plan was moving along faster than he had expected. But as he realized that the innocent blonde couldn’t possibly want something too frisky so early, and that her friendliness made things so much more easier for him, he gave her an impish grin, nodded his head at the invitation, switched off the engine to his truck and getting down and followed her into her perfect, white picket fenced house.


	2. Chapter 2

When he'd walked into the Cooper household, what Jughead hadn’t expected, was to find himself sitting on the couch in the Cooper’s living room, with a lapful of Betty Cooper. He thought back to the chain of events that had led to this very moment, as he nipped hungrily at her delicate neck, her hands tightly gripping his obsidian hair as she whimpered at the feeling of his teeth.

Soon after walking into the house and after Betty had actually offered him coffee, as the two sat on the couch and talked about random things, Betty had received a text message from her mother that the older woman wouldn’t be home that night and to not wait up for her.

Jughead had planned to just have the beverage that had been offered to him, flirt with Betty a little and then after securing a date with her, get onto his truck and drive back home. He’d figured that it would take a few meet ups with the blonde to get into bed with her, not that he was getting impatient. Getting to spend time with her was pretty fun and he found himself looking forward to meeting her every time. But with that piece of information and the fact that the house would be empty for the rest of the night, something had changed in the air. The mild sexual tension between them had suddenly grown ten-folds and when Betty had reached across the couch to clutch at his fingers and looked at him through her thick lashes while biting her bottom lip, he'd found himself leaning towards her at the same time she did, capturing her plump lips with his own in a soft kiss.

Soon, the kiss had turned hot and heavy, with her climbing onto his lap and straddling him as she wove her fingers into his thick hair, kissing him with everything she had. They quickly rid her of the cardigan she had been wearing , revealing the cropped white t-shirt she had been wearing underneath, his own serpent jacket getting thrown somewhere in the room. His lips traced down to her shoulder, pushing the cotton material of her t-shirt away as he tried to gain access to more skin.

“J-Jug, maybe w-we should go upstairs” Moaning at a particular hard suck on her clavicle, Betty tightened her grip on her his hair before bringing her hand to his head to gently push him back.

Throwing his head back at the pause, Jughead stared at her, his blue eyes practically black with desire and took in her disheveled state. Her perfect ponytail had come undone and her blonde hair now fell around her face, framing it beautifully. Her lips were swollen and red and her chest heaved, straining the cotton of her t shirt and Jughead felt proud that he did that to her.

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he grabbed her thighs and stood up with her clinging on to him and giggling at the sudden action, before all but rushing towards the flight of stairs and climbing them in a hurry as she instructed him about the location of her room.

As soon as they entered the room and Jughead closed the door behind him, he walked over to her bed with a salmon pink bed sheet spread on top of it, and dropped her onto it, making her bounce on it gently, and climbed on top of her to resume kissing down her long neck.

He sucked hard at a particular spot on her collarbone before raising his head to look at the reddening skin. He wanted to make more such marks on her skin so they’d turn purple the next day for everyone to see . It was a thought that surprised him because of the suddenness at which it came to his mind, and the possessiveness of it. He wasn’t the sort of person who tried to lay a claim on any person in such a way and he definitely was not supposed to feel this way for Betty. Quickly brushing his thoughts aside, he moved his hand towards the hem of her t shirt and toyed with it, looking at her for permission. Receiving a quick nod from her, he lifted the garment off of her and threw it across the room, taking in the bra clad woman before him.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her breasts that threatened to spill out of the lilac bra encasing them. He wondered what they’d look like bare and groaning at the thought, dove down to move his lips across the newly exposed skin, leaving more marks in his wake. Like before, Betty’s fingers gripped his hair as she moaned at the sensation of his lips on her, moving down to her cleavage and licking and kissing her skin. And before he could realize it, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, the item of clothing loosening around her chest.

He looked up at her and saw the way her eyes were hooded as she looked back at him, how she was biting her bottom lip the way she usually did, and felt a burst of warmth coursing through him as he moved back up to pry the plump lip from her teeth and taking it between his own.

His hands moved towards the straps of her bra and slid them down her arms, removing the offensive item and dropped it on the floor, before gently running his fingers across the tops of her breasts. He caressed the soft skin of her breasts, purposely avoiding her nipples and moving down to stroke her stomach, running his fingers over her belly button. He all but expected the frustrated whimper she released when he avoided touching her where she wanted, smirking at the sound. He’d wanted to hear that for so long.

“What do you want Betts?” He wanted her to ask for it. Wanted to see if she’d take what she wanted from him.

“T –touch me.” Glaring at him, she tugged at his hair in frustration, but he didn’t budge. She was going to have to be more specific.

“Where, Betty? Tell me where you want me to touch you.” He pressed, pushing her to voice out her desire.

“My, my…” But she was unable to finish, her shyness taking over as she just looked at him, pleading with her eyes and he realized just how innocent Betty was despite the situation they were in.

“ Show me baby, show me what you want.” Coaxing her, he shoved his tongue into her mouth, her own fighting with his hotly. She grabbed the hand tracing circles on her stomach and brought it over her ample chest, pressing her small palm over his and silently asking him to do something.

Deciding that he’d teased her enough, Jughead cupped the round flesh and squeezed, gently kneading the soft skin and taking in the her moans. His fingers ran over her nipples, before he took one hard peak between his thumb and his forefinger and pinched, causing her to release a loud moan into his mouth. He proceeded to pinch and pull at the hard nub before moving down to take it into his mouth and beginning to suck and lave at it.

She gripped his hair harder and pushed her chest into his mouth, loving the sensation of his warm and wet mouth sucking on her sensitive flesh. She wondered what else he could do with that mouth and tongue of his.

He switched over to the other breast and gave it the same attention. The moans were getting louder and he could feel himself getting harder, his jeans getting tight for him. Deeming that he’d paid a good amount of attention to her wonderful breasts, he began to trail kisses down her stomach, pressing his lips to every inch of skin available to him, as he reached the waistband of her dark blue skirt. The skirt he so badly wanted to rip off of her.

Looking up at her again, he tried to get her attention, making sure that she was ready for what they were going to do.

She raised her head slightly to meet his gaze and lowered one of her hands from his hair, to unzip her skirt. He got the sign and proceeded to complete the job and drag the skirt down her leg to toss it aside.

Jughead caught hold of one leg and pressed his lips to her calf, moving up and leaving kisses along the length of her leg before reaching her inner thigh, sucking at a particular spot and leaving a mark. _His mark._ He couldn’t for the life of him, understand where these territorial feelings were coming from and at that moment he couldn’t care less.

After being satisfied at the bruises he had sucked onto her thighs, he finally focused his attention to the center of her legs. A center that was covered in lilac colored panties that matched her bra, the material soaking with her arousal. He groaned at the sight and went to kiss the place over the piece of cloth and then gently grazed at it with his teeth. The action elicited the response he was hoping for.

“Oh god, Jug!” Her moan was music was music to his ears and he vowed to get her to continue releasing those sounds throughout the night. Hooking his fingers to the sides of her panties, he pulled them off and went to kiss the soft patch of hair above her pussy. Moving lower, he spread her legs apart to gain access to her sweet center and ran his tongue over it, listening to her hiss at the action. He smiled at the reaction and licked again. Once, twice before latching onto her clit and sucking at it, her moans getting louder.

At some point, Betty’s hands, which had at some point moved to grip his shoulder, found purchase on to top of Jughead’s head again and her fingers threaded through his hair, having a mind of their own, as they tugged at his locks, trying to get him closer. She had never been eaten out like that, both of her previous boyfriends’s having been fairly Vanilla, preferring to have sex in the missionary position and never doing anything experimental. This feeling, of his hot mouth on the most sensitive part of her body, his tongue bringing her so much pleasure, was driving her crazy. It didn’t take long before the feeling of something coiling in her stomach started, tightening with each lick and suck and her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her mind going numb for a while.

Jughead watched Betty, as she came down from her high, gasping a little, her eyes closed and her hand still in his hair. He could't help but think just how beautiful she looked when she came, and he wanted to see the look of pleasure on her face again. Again and again, till she forgot who she was and crumbled apart under his touch. Diving , he began to suck on her sensitive clit again, his eyes trained on her face as her own shot open and looked at him in surprise, as if not expecting him to do what he had just done again.

“J-Jug…” the poor thing couldn’t even speak properly, all coherent thoughts leaving her mind as his mouth devoured her again. She felt his finger at her entrance soon, and she whimpered at the feeling of it entering her. It felt so good and she wondered how it would feel to have him inside her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he introduced a second finger into her and began working the two fingers inside her, while continuing to suckle on her clit. It didn’t take long for her to reach her high again and she came apart as he whispered, “ come baby, come for me.”

Jughead slowly got up from his place and lay down beside her, waiting for her to calm down, as he brushed his fingers over her hair and planted a kiss to he side of her head. She truly was a vision when she came. Betty opened her eyes after a few seconds, still reeling from her orgasm, and looked at him. His eyes intense and dark with want and she felt warmth course her body at the thought that she brought that look upon his face. Before she knew it, she was pulling his down to her and kissing him, entangling her tongue with his and trying to open the button of her jeans. She didn’t know where the intense need to just climb him and let him have his way with her was coming from, but he clearly ignited simething within her.

She managed to unbutton his jeans and pull down the zip and tried to push his jeans and boxers down. He got the hint and got up to get himself out of his clothes, throwing his jeans and boxers somewhere, pulling his t shirt over his head and dropping it to join the clothes strewn across the floor. He fished out a condom from his wallet and rolled it down his length before before joining her on the bed.

Betty stared at his lean body and licked her lips at the sight of wide shoulders and strong arms and the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. She wanted to run her tongue over the exposed skin, but decided that that would be for another time. Pulling him by his neck, she brought him to kiss her again, as he positioned himself between her legs.

“ Betty, you want to do this?” Jughead mumbled against her lips, making sure that they were on the same page. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and the moment she whispered, “ Yes Juggie, I want you,” he groaned and slid his hard cock against her wet Pussy, rubbing himself against her, before nudging himself slowly inside of her.

He went in slowly, pushing himself to the hilt and looked at her face, her lips pursed and eyes closed and waited for her to adjust to him. She told him to move after a few moments and he began to thrust inside her slowly, running his tongue over his bottom lip and biting on it as he felt her walls closing around him like a vice. The feeling was brilliant and he brought one hand to her waist and the other to hold one of her hands next to her head, thrusting in and out.

“G-go faster Juggie” Betty whimpered out and wrapped her legs around him, wanting to feel him as deep as possible. It was as if that was all he needed to hear, as he quickened his pace and pounded into her. His grip tightened on her and he felt the scratch of her nails on his back, loving the mild burn as he brought the hand holding her hand down, to her pussy and began to rub tight circles over her clit.

The feeling of his cock hammering into her and his fingers rubbing against her, once again brought back the feeling of something coiling in her, ready to snap at any moment and she tightened her legs around him and it wasn't too long before she came for a third time., shuddering at the feeling as he continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release.

As he felt Betty clenching around him and watched her orgasm, Jughead felt himself reach his end and after a few more hard thrusts, came just as hard as she had, releasing into the condom and burying his face into her neck as he fell on top of her.

The two lay there for a while, with his face in her neck and her hands around his back, holding him close, before he moved from on top of her and kissed her cheek, getting up to dispose off the condom into the dustbin at the foot of her bed and wiping himself off with the paper towels on her dresser. She watched him as he grabbed a few extra and came back to the bed, smiled at her and proceeded to wipe her down gently. Betty wanted to protest in embarrassment, but the reassuring smile he gave her, melted away any insecurities and she let him clean them up.

After he dumped the used paper towels in the dustbin , Jughead wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do. _S_ hould he dress up and leave? Up until that moment, he had completely forgotten that initially, he had wanted to just sleep with the innocent blonde girl on the bed to simply spite her mother so she would leave his father alone. That night, all that hadn’t mattered and he had genuinely wanted her and not just for her body. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but in whatever time he had gotten to spend with her, he had actually liked her company, feeling genuinely happy when he spoke to her or saw her or even texted her. He knew that he didn’t want this to be a one time thing but he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted. He picked up his boxers and put them on, his thoughts regarding Betty running out of whack when he heard her call out his name.

“Jug, won’t you stay?”

And then he looked at her. She’d brought the sheets to cover her chest, her hands clutching the ends as she nervously glanced at him, uncertainty swimming in her beautiful eyes and his heart melted at the sight. He couldn’t leave her. _At least not tonight_ , he told himself and walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheets and getting in beside her.

“I’m right here, Betts.” He whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The soft smile she gave him, warmed his heart and he held her close as she gave him a sweet kiss and laid her head on his chest. It didn’t take long before she fell asleep and soon after, Jughead felt his own eyes drifting shut, feeling peaceful and calm for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing smut! and god, was it funny. I tried my best and I hope it was readable. This chapter was pure smut, but then again, this story wasn't meant to be anything more than that.   
> Comments are appreciated and thank you for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don'y know how this turned out. It was sitting on my laptop for a while and I really wanted to post it, so i did.  
> Jughead is a jerk in the beginning, but don't worry, he'll be really soft later. And although Betty is sweet and innocent, she knows what she wants. He won't manipulate her or anything.  
> Let me know how this was!


End file.
